Alan Lee
Alan Lee (20 Agosto 1947) è un pittore e illustratore inglese noto soprattutto per le sue opere attinenti al mondo di Arda. Nato nel Middlesex, in Inghilterra, si è diplomato alla Ealing School of Art per poi iniziare la sua carriera di illustratore per libri fantasy collaborando anche alla scenografia della trilogia cinematografica de Il Signore degli Anelli (per la quale ha vinto un Oscar per la migliore scenografia) e de Lo Hobbit. Biografia Si è diplomato in grafica e design alla Ealing School of Art. Dopo il diploma ha lavorato come illustratore freelance, realizzando soprattutto copertine e illustrazioni, lasciandosi in parte ispirare dal proprio interesse per la mitologia e i racconti popolari. Verso la metà degli anni Settanta ha lasciato Londra per trasferirsi a Dartmoor, nel Devon, insieme ai colleghi Marja Lee Kruyt (con cui è stato sposato per molti anni) e Brian Froud. Si è rapidamente affermato come illustratore di fama mondiale, dipingendo delicati acquarelli per molti libri noti, tra cui The Mabinogion, Castles, Merlin Dreams e Black Ships Before Troy: The Story of the Illiad, che gli è valso il prestigioso Kate Greenaway Award. Nel 1978, insieme a Brian Froud, è stato pubblicato in italiano il libro Fate (Faeries), ispirandosi ai miti e alle atmosfere della campagna di Dartmoor. Fate è diventato un best seller e di recente ne è stata pubblicata un'edizione speciale per il 25º anniversario, che ha riscosso ancora una volta grande successo. Film Opere * Fate (1979) con Brian Froud e David Larkin * Castles (1984) con David Day * The Moon's Revenge (1987) di Joan Aiken (illustrazioni) * Merlin Dreams (1988) di Peter Dickinson (illustrazioni) * The Lord of the Rings (1991) di J.R.R. Tolkien (illustrazioni) * Black Ships Before Troy (1993) di Rosemary Sutcliff (illustrazioni) * Tolkien's Ring (1994) di David Day (illustrazioni) * The Wanderings of Odysseus (1996) di Rosemary Sutcliff (illustrazioni) * The Hobbit (1997) di J.R.R. Tolkien (illustrazioni) * The Lord of the Rings Sketchbook (2005) di Alan Lee * The Children of Hurin (2007) di J.R.R. Tolkien (illustrazioni) Premi * Chesley Award 1989, 1998 * Kate Greenaway Medal 1993 * World Fantasy Award 1998 * Academy Award 2004 Galleria Gollum vs Frodo and Sam by Alan Lee.jpg|Gollum combatte Frodo e Sam. Alan Lee - The Entrance to Thranduil's Palace.jpg|L'entrata del palazzo di Thranduil. Alan Lee - The Battle of the Hornburg.jpg|La Battaglia del Fosso di Helm. La morte di Morwen, by Alan Lee.jpg|Morte di Morwen Eledhwen. Le porte di Moria by Alan Lee.jpg|Le Porte di Durin. Smaug attacks Dale by Alan Lee.jpg|Smaug attacca Dale. Le Torri dei Denti by Alan Lee.jpg|Le Torri dei Denti. Aragorn e Éowyn a Dunclivo by Alan Lee.jpg|Aragorn e Éowyn a Dunclivo. Sauron forgia l'Anello by Alan Lee.jpg|Sauron forgia l'Anello. Fall of Nargothrond by Alan Lee.jpg|Caduta del Nargothrond. Minas Tirith illustrata da Alan Lee.jpg|Minas Tirith. Mîm e i suoi figli by Alan Lee.jpg|Mîm e i suoi figli. Thorin and Bilbo by Alan Lee.jpg|Thorin e Bilbo. Bomber sleep by Alan Lee.jpg|Bombur dorme. Grey Havens by Alan Lee.jpg|Porti Grigi. La trattativa by Alan Lee.jpg|La trattativa con la Bocca di Sauron. Léod by Alan Lee.jpg|Léod. Ibun by Alan Lee.jpg|Ibun. Rovine di Osgiliath by Alan Lee.jpg|Rovine di Osgiliath. Copertina by Alan Lee.jpg|Copertina di Beren e Lúthien. Watcher by Alan Lee.jpg|Raminghi del Nord. Khîm by Alan Lee.jpg|Khîm. Roäc by Alan Lee.jpg|Roäc. Morannon by Alan Lee.jpg|Morannon. Caradhras by Alan Lee.jpg|Caradhras. Treebeard by Alan Lee.jpg|Barbalbero. Farmer Giles of Ham by Alan lee .jpg||Fattore Giles di Ham. Sda-Alan-Lee-the-council-of-elrond.jpg|Il Consiglio di Elrond. en:Alan Lee es:Alan Lee pl:Alan Lee Categoria:Persone Reali Categoria:Illustratori